


Marriage

by Kamm



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Athelstan is alive and well, M/M, Ragnar invented gay marriage, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So, I heard you and Athelstan are married now'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I tried

'So, I heard you and Athelstan are married now'

Ragnar looked up, in front of him stood his older son who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

He had become so tall and strong in the years they had been separated, sometimes Ragnar caught himself marveling at the man his son had become. He loved all his sons, really, but he would always have a soft spot for Bjorn.

'You could say so, we didn't really go through an official celebration'

He had loved Athelstan for a long time, and he knew his feelings were reciprocated, so one day he just decided to ask him to get married. Athelstan was a man and on top of that a priest, if he had been a woman he could have tried to bed him to show him what he felt for him, but he doubted it would have gone as smoothly with him. So that was the best idea he had come up with.

When he had proposed at first the young man thought he was joking and Ragnar couldn't blame him, who in their right mind would have taken such a thing seriously? But surprisingly, when he realized he wasn't teasing him, he hadn't rejected him. Instead he had shown interest in that proposition.

He had been curious to know if marriage between two people of the same sex was really permitted in his culture, telling him that for Christians, even just laying together for two men would have been a sin and it would have been punished.

So Ragnar explained him his idea, no it wasn't something they could actually do, sure he was the king but no one would have celebrated that union. But instead they could have their own ritual, it wouldn't be official, but it didn't had to be, it would have mattered to them and that was all he cared.

Athelstan had been dubious, it was worried it would anger the gods, his god too, so Ragnar had kissed him.

It had been an impulsive action, it could have ruined everything but to his surprise Athelstan had kissed him back, and that was how they eventually ended up getting married.

Now the only proof of what they did was the rings made of iron they both wore, but for some reason people still seemed to know what had happened, or at least that _something_ had happened between them.

People could be so noisy.

Bjorn sat on the ground next to him, looking at the sea, he was smiling and the amusement still hadn't left his face.

'I never heard of two men getting married'

Ragnar scrolled his shoulders, he didn't care what had or hasn't already been done by other men, he never did.

'Maybe it will become a thing now'

Bjorn laughed and shook his head at his words.


End file.
